Typically, height and angle adjustable beds are used by medical institutions, such as hospitals and nursing homes, and usually include a bed frame and an articulating mechanism for lowering the bed frame to a low position so that it may be lifted and carried like a stretcher, and a high position so that it may be used as a gurney.
However, there is a longstanding and unresolved need for a height and angle adjustable bed having a robust and responsive articulated mechanism that can rapidly raise and lower a bed between a fully depressed and a fully raised position.